Biomedical science has been revolutionized by understanding gene function at the molecular level. The laboratory mouse has and will continue to playa key role in elucidating gene function and pathways involved in normal development and maintenance, and pathology of the visual system. Yet there are few programs dedicated to training molecular geneticists in the use of mouse models for vision research. The Jackson Laboratory requests funding to establish a NEI postdoctoral training program focused on mouse and molecular genetics in vision research. Seven members of the TJL Research Staff form an interdisciplinary pool of trainee preceptors who are investigating various aspects of eye development and heritable ocular diseases in the mouse using classical and cutting edge molecular genetic approaches. Experimental work in genetically-defined animal models provides the opportunity to test hypotheses regarding the genetic basis of disorders and to model new diagnostic and therapeutic modalities. These types of analyses are made possible by the availability of the Laboratory's unparalleled resource base of special inbred, spontaneous and induced-mutant mice. This new NEI Training Grant requests two postdoctoral positions for the first two years and three, thereafter. Trainees devote their major effort to bench research, and are integrated into TJL seminars, courses, workshops, and research interest groups. They are required to write fellowship applications, and present their results annually, both at in-house interest groups and national or international meetings. Their progress is overseen by a formal Training Committee, each member of which acts as an informal mentor, or liaison, for several trainees. Upon completion of training, participants will be qualified to engage in creative, independent research in vision sciences at a university, research institution, or in industry. The primary training facility is The Jackson Laboratory, a private, independent research center. TJL is a NIH Basic Cancer Research Center, and has held NIH research training grants continuously since 1956